Haxorus
/ |dexcekalos=150 |dexgalar=326 |evofrom=Fraxure |gen=Generation V |species=Axe Jaw Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Monster |body=06 |type=Dragon |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=232.6 lbs. |metweight=105.5 kg |ability=Rivalry Mold Breaker |dw=Unnerve |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Haxorus (Japanese: オノノクス Ononokusu) is a -type Generation V Pokémon. Biology Physiology Haxorus is an enormous, tall bipedal reptilian Pokémon that possesses traits of both dinosaurs and dragons. Its body is powerfully built all around, and heavily armored with thick pale green and black scales. Its claws on both its hands and feet are red. Haxorus has a long segmented scaly neck, small red eyes, and a beak-like mouth. Two razor-sharp double-edged red and black tusks protrude from either side of its mouth. It has a thick, powerful green tail with a black tip. Behavior Haxorus are generally kind Pokémon, but they can be very territorial. Evolution Haxorus is the evolved form of Fraxure as of level 48. Haxorus is the final form of Axew. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Anime Haxorus was seen in Dreams by the Yard Full! when a Munna was draining Iris's Axew's Dream to wake it up. It was seen after they saw Axew evolve into Fraxure, implying that Axew wants to evolve. Drayden' Haxorus appeared in various flashbacks. It battled Iris in "Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!" * Drayden's Haxorus * Rhoder's Haxorus * Haxorus (BW102) * Drayden's Haxorus (Generations) * Iris' Haxorus (Masters trailer) Trivia * Haxorus is the first -type to be in the yellow Pokédex group. * Haxorus was the first Pokémon to be designed for Pokémon Black and White. * Haxorus's color scheme is very similar to Rayquaza in both their base forms and shiny forms. * Haxorus is the first pure -type Pokémon that is the last in its evolutionary line. * Haxorus is one of the two Shiny Pokémon that you can capture in Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Version after completing the Unova PokéDex only, Dratini, given after you complete White Forest in White 2 and the other, Gible, given after you complete Black City in Black 2. * Haxorus's sprite bears resemblance to Tyranitar's generation III sprite. Origin Haxorus possesses traits of dinosaurs and dragons. Etymology Haxorus' Japanese name is likely a combination of 斧 ono (axe) and 戦く ononokus, (to shudder) or アックス akkusu (axe). The hax in Haxorus may refer to the axe-like blades coming from each side of its mouth or hacking and '-orus' may refer to saurus or saur (Latin for lizard), a word commonly used in Dinosaur names, referring to its saurian-like design. The "haxor" in its name may also come from "haxxor" (spelling variable), leetspeak for "hacker," probably because it's so strong that someone going up against an opponent with a Haxorus might feel like the only reason it's so strong is because their opponent cheated. Gallery 612Haxorus BW anime.png 612Haxorus Dream.png 612Haxorus TCG Model.jpg 612Haxorus Pokémon HOME.png PP2 Haxorus.png Haxorus-GO.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon